minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/My Birthday is a month away
My birthday is about a month away, I got to have something for my birthday before that goes away. My birthday is about 21 days away. And I just want you guys to know now until August 6th. And it's my first day of school too, so I won't be on during my birthday this year. I will be on through August 6 through August 9th during and after my birthday. I don't how to make these presentation photos yet, so I have to ask someone for it so I can do this throughout the 20 days after this day. And on August 6th after school- I will be on Facebook (Wikia if I got time left) August 7th after school- I will be on Wikia some, August 8th after school- I will be on Wikia and other social media things that I use, and August 9th after school- I will check on Wikia if there are more replies for me to comment. But I should be done for the rest of that week. I will check in every between 7-14 hours if needed so I can have time to answer. I will create a blog on August 5th instead of August 6th because I got school that day. I will let you guys know when I will comment. Good Luck! But there's something else to show you guys while my birthday is on the way: Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top 3 Contributors this Week 18.06.2018 25.06.2018.png|This is the top contributors from 06/18/2018-06/25/2018. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top Contributors this Week 18.06.2018 25.06.2018.png|This is the same thing, but it's the top 10 contributors from 06/18/2018-06/25/2018. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top Contributors this Week 25.06.2018 02.07.2018.png|This is the top 10 contributors from 06/25/18-07/02/18. But I made this in 2nd place. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top 3 Contributors this Week 25.06.2018 02.07.2018.png|This is the top 3 contributors from 06/25/18-07/02/18. But I made in 2nd place with 83 contributions. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top 3 Contributors this Week all staged up together 25.06.2018 02.07.2018.png|This is the top 3 contributiors with the contributions in the bottom of the metals. 97B6015A-9B56-46CC-94BA-BE51CBEB22A1.jpeg|I messaged Order of the Female Jesse on April 29th, but I had a different profile picture before I changed it. I had a conservation with her about this, and she saw it when she looked in her mail on her phone. 20180602_124847.jpg|I took this picture on 06/02/18 during the weeks top 5 contributiors but it lasted from 05/28/18-06/04/18. 20180708_015028.jpg|This is the top 5 contributors this week from 07/02/18-07/09/18. But it's incomplete until after the next day. Minecraft_Story_Mode_Wikia_Top_3_Contributors_this_Week_02.07.2018_09.07.2018.png|This is the top 3 contributiors, but I made it in 1st place. Minecraft_Story_Mode_Wikia_Top_Contributors_this_Week_02.07.2018_09.07.2018.png|This is the top 10 contributors from the week of 07/02/18-07/09/18. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia 3 Girls Powers 23.07.2018.png|This is the picture of the armor of Female Jesses, but My favorite is Swordbreaker. It's the three countries, three girl powers. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Order of the Female Jesse congratulates Jessefan1 for reaching over 8,000 edits.png|This was given to me since July 17, but got it from a couple of days ago. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top 3 Contributors this Week 16.07.2018 23.07.2018.png|This is the top 3 contributors of last week, but continued until 7/30/18. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top Contributors this Week 16.07.2018 23.07.2018.png|This was the last weeks top 10 contributors. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top Contributors this Week 16.07.2018 20.07.2018.png|This was the top 10 contributors from 07/16/18-07/20/18. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top 3 Contributors this Week 09.07.2018 16.07.2018.png|This was the top 3 contributors from 07/09/18-07/16/18. Minecraft Story Mode Wikia Top Contributors this Week 09.07.2018 16.07.2018.png|This is the top 10 contributors from 07/09/18-07/16/18. Category:Blog posts